


Carousel

by utterlydespicable



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, blood mention, suggestion of/possibility of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlydespicable/pseuds/utterlydespicable
Summary: Michael WASN'T gay. He just liked to get his dick wet. It wasn't about attraction. If it felt good, he was in. Usually women, but... when someone wants you that bad? And keeps at it? It can get hard to turn down. That was how it'd happened the first time. After that, he was hooked.He knew Trevor would make a big deal of it. No one could know about what happened. Especially not Amanda. He didn't like it, but this was the only option.((a series of seven 100 word drabbles + an epilogue))





	1. 50/1

  

* * *

 

 

Michael WASN'T gay. Not even when he was locked up. He was just a guy who liked to get his dick wet. It wasn't about attraction. As long as it felt good, he was in. Usually women, of course. He'd had countless brief liaisons. But sometimes... he wanted something...

Else.

 

It wasn't like he was trawling for male hookers. He WASN'T gay, after all. But when someone wants you that bad? And keeps at it? It can get hard to turn down. Especially during a dry spell. That was how it'd happened the first time. After that, he was...

_Hooked._

 

 

* * *

 


	2. 25

  

* * *

 

 

It wasn't new for Trevor Philips to wake up behind a sleazy bar propped up against a dumpster, not by any stretch of the imagination.

 

It was, however, new that he didn't even remember how he'd gotten there in the first place. Had he been with Michael, or just dreaming?

 

He could never be sure. He'd spent so long fantasizing about it when Michael was 'dead', sometimes he wasn't even sure the present was real.

 

He was only sure of the ache. Deep within, not just from the concrete. He'd fucked someone. _Who?_  ...No telling - they were long gone now.

 

 

* * *

 


	3. 20

  

* * *

 

 

Every time he drank, he woke up with his whole body aching, his new hangover always worse than the last.

Though... this was his usual. Now that he was set. The realization made his chest ache. He needed a hit.

 

Trevor kicked garbage out of his way as he trudged to the living room for a bottle of warm Pisswasser.

He didn't notice anything out of place for the most part, and the things he did, he dismissed without question.

He was too out of it to do anything but feed his habit. He'd dreamed of Michael again last night.

 

 

* * *

 


	4. 10

  

* * *

 

 

He knew Trevor would make a big deal of it.

No one could know about what happened. Especially not Amanda.

He didn't like it, but this was the only option.

 

When Trevor awoke, he just kept staring at the TV.

His friend gave him a sleepy half-smirk, looking positively mischievous.

 

"Mornin' sugar. Wanna go again?"  
"What?" Michael recoiled from him.

"You're shy? Now? After THAT?"  
"After what." Michael stood firm.

"We...?" Trevor's expression shifted, bewildered.  
"You blacked out." Michael lied.

"No." He insisted, weakly. "You..."  
"Just sleep." Shockingly, Trevor obeyed.

"...Why'd you stay...?" He whispered.  
"Because... I'm your best friend."

 

 

* * *

 


	5. 5

  

* * *

 

 

Michael loved Trevor's dirty talk.

"Yeah, Daddy, fuck me hard!"

He was so goddamn _enthusiastic,_

"You feel so fucking good--"

rode dick like no other,

"Yeah, baby, fuck, so deep-!"

and tight as a _drum_...

"Fuck, I _**love**_ you, Mikey!"

...but there WAS a downside.

"I love you so much-"

 

Michael quickly covered his mouth.

" _What'd I say about that?_ "

He rarely talked during sex.  
It made Trevor's insides clench.  
Michael groaned and sped up.

 

Trevor was making sounds but...

_It's fine. He loves this._

Michael thought, eyes closed tight.  
He didn't notice the blood.  
Not until he was done.

 

 

* * *

 


	6. 4

  

* * *

 

 

"I'm not crazy, Michael!"  
"Really? Some might say..."  
"Fuck you, something's _happening!_ "  
"Why don't I remember?"

Trevor faltered at that.

 

"You must've drank less!"  
"I was matching you."  
"Every time we drink?!"  
"You oughta cut back."

Michael just sounded bored.

 

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!"  
"How do you know?"

Trevor's lower lip trembled.

 

"I hurt..." Pause. "...Inside."  
"Trevor, this isn't therapy."

Michael's patience was waning.

 

"I could've been RAPED."  
Trevor's voice was breaking.

"Jesus, Trev! You weren't!"  
Michael was getting defensive.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
Trevor spat back, mocking.

"BECAUSE! I WAS THERE!"  
Michael roared, rising suddenly.

 

"...I _know. **I REMEMBER.**_ "

 

 

* * *

 


	7. 2

  

* * *

 

 

"...You do?"  
Michael asked.  
"...What happened?"

Trevor groaned.

"I _**REMEMBER!**_ "  
Trevor screamed.  
"You. _US!_ "

Michael cowered.

"You remember."  
Voice trembling,  
"...Remember what?"  
Michael attempted.

"Making love."  
Spoken longingly.  
"Except... not."  
Trevor whimpered.

"Kissing you."  
Both flinched.  
"Fucking you."  
Mutual shudder.

"Why, Michael?"  
"Why what?"  
Trevor hesitated.

"Can't you...?"  
"What, Trevor?!"  
Michael snapped.

"WHY, MICHAEL?"  
"WHY WHAT?"  
"CAN'T YOU--?!"  
"YOU... WHAT?!"

" _ **LOVE ME!!!!!**_ "  
Trevor shrieked.

"...I'm ... ** _STRAIGHT!!!!!_** "  
Michael bellowed.

Trevor blinked.  
Tears welled.  
"I'm _sure._ "  
He hissed.

Michael tensed.  
Fists balled.  
"You're _GUESSING!_ "  
He snarled.

"...You're _**betting**_..."  
Michael heaved.  
"...our _**friendship**_..."

"I'm not--!!..."  
Trevor stammered.  
"I... mean..."

 

He blanched.

 

"...then ... what...?"

 

 

* * *

_~~~_

_the carousel never stops turning..._

_~~~_

 


	8. epilogue

  

* * *

 

 

Finally.  
Michael **won.**  
Trevor had given up.  
Michael didn't _have_ to lie.  
Trevor had stopped asking questions about the blackouts long ago.

He never said no to 'hanging out' anymore - Trevor lived at his beck and call, the way Michael saw it.

Frankly, Trevor saw it that way too. He didn't mind though, content to keep up their charade to assure that both men's needs were met.

It wasn't the distance that bothered him. Not anymore. It was the _intimacy_. At first it'd been quick, rough, shame-filled fucks in between couples yoga. Now, Michael spent more nights with him than with his family, and more time talking to him than fucking him. Trevor _**hated**_ him for it.

 

It was easy to detach when Michael just used him. He may've even gotten some sick delight out of the way Michael used to fuck him like a glory hole. But when Michael got drunk... they slowed down. Time stopped. The emotionally devoid Michael gave way to... a profound _neediness_.

When Michael was drunk, he wasn't afraid to seek what Amanda didn't provide. Trevor got to undress him slow, caress his skin. stroke his hair.

If he got lucky, Michael would kiss his neck, or absentmindedly mumble sweet nothings in his ear... the _**ultimate tease**_.

It always left Trevor craving more... but he endured it.  
This was his best option.  
_It's either this... or..._  
Trevor knew.  
_...nothing._

 

 

* * *

 ~~~

_...we can never get off._

_~~~_

 


End file.
